Memories: The Scandal
by Soulofthepast
Summary: Haruka and Michiru tell their story of how they fell in love and inadvertently caused problems with Tabloids and their families. Being a racing star or a concert violinist isn't all that it's cracked up to be. POV switches contently.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Can work as a standalone!

Since I have been slacking on the side shots, I decided to get this up. This is part of the Memories series of Rustic Woman. Memories take place BEFORE the actual story of Rustic Woman, so you could call these prequels of sorts. If you haven't checked out the main fiction, give it a try if you like this. This is a short little 3 shot dealing with the scandal everyone speaks of but never really explains. Haruka and Michiru tell their story. Their friends show up a little later. Please read and review.

I do not own Sailor Moon

Song: Wild Horses  
By: Natasha Bedingfield

_Lyrics_  
Story

* * *

Chapter 1: Couple of Crazy Kids.

A school yard was filled with teens at the secondary level. This school was for the elite, a private school for those of families with high standing seeking to give their children a head start with fine arts. The music program was topnotch, the best in the area. That was why Michiru and Haruka had been enrolled by their families. The school was strict, and promised to polish teens into refined young ladies and gentlemen. Upon completion, it was a given that the young men were sent off into the elevator school for boys, the girls were sent to a finishing school.

Most of the kids were rich snobs or families of the like.

Because it was a school for the elite, it was an assured fact that only those able to prove themselves worthy were admitted. School entrance tests applied to all of the students, not all of them based on academics. A student would be graded on many things from their knowledge of table wear to fine art along with dancing. Some students took extracurricular activities such as horseback riding and fencing. Either way, there wasn't much room for a delinquent such as Haruka.

In her younger years she had been enrolled because her parents though her to be far too rebellious for her own good, often gallivanting around in her slip refusing to put her dress on. Since her father had the money to spend and a daughter he wanted to show off he had sent her to this academy, hoping to make her more like the young woman she should have been. Back in those days her hair was long, usually unkempt. Surely someone would help her with it, but she would promptly mess it up as soon as she could, as soon as she got older, she hacked it off with a knife, if only to further aggravate the man that was known as the wealthy bastard who raised her. The school hadn't been fond of her either.

It went unspoken, but highly implied why most of the students hated her. She was the girl who played around with mud. A pig skin and a grassy field meant more to her than the ideal of a finely crafted sword or a frilly gown of lace. Never mind the fact she'd rather drink coffee from a thick chipped mug than she would to sip tea from fine china. It only added insult in injury that her troublesome smile found itself aimed at the women of the school. She had no interest in the men.

That was likely why Michiru had been attracted to the female upstart of the school in the first place. Haruka was known for highhandedly angering even the most refined of teachers, breaking the most simple courtesy and law, and on top of all of that, she was infamous for rutting around in the mud the first day of class. She spent her lunchtime at the stables playing with the horses. That's how it had started so long ago; at least, that's how Haruka remembered it.

~~~~Haruka POV~~~

The stable, my only place of freedom and yet, I was merely cadged and couldn't escape. I was unable to reach such an ideal. I knew nothing of the dangers of the outside world. I knew everything of being stifled, trapped, and enclosed in something I couldn't break free of. Those horses, I often wondered if they felt free. I wondered if they minded the stable or if they would rather a cold night someplace else for the gift of seeing the sun rise in the morning. I wondered if they would endure the rain willingly if given the chance to graze without seeing the iron fences around them.

_Ooooh  
I feel these four walls closing in  
Face up against the glass  
I'm looking out, hmmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
There's greener pastures I'm thinking about  
Hmm, wide open spaces far away_

I knew my life and my intended future. I was the only daughter among many brothers. Of my siblings I was also the youngest and most forthcoming with my displeasure in my father's choices. My brothers were raised to be most disciplined young men and I defied all the laws easily and without a care. I could be whipped, beaten into the ground if father so desired to tan my hide. I could have cared less, sometimes I wish he would have raised his hand and treated me as my brothers. Then I would have been equal, and then I would have likely felt accepted.

I was a young lady, and I was to be treated as such. My brothers would be scolded for allowing me to join them during the times of play. Women did not belong with the men, they belonged in the kitchen. Learning to sew, cook, clean, these were the tasks of a woman. To learn how to be a devoted wife came first and foremost, a loving mother became a close second, everything else mattered not. A woman should be wise and have an education, however they should also know when to use it and when to keep quiet. These were the things father's teachings engraved into me and my brothers.

I hated it so much that as I grew I detested such a theory. It became an unwelcome thought and I felt as if I had to escape. Even death could have offered me more freedom. The cold blade of a knife could feel warmer than the harsh winter that had become my life. I wanted to fight him and so I did. My every move, my every word, my total rebellion consumed me and I decided would make or break myself. As a teen, unable to fight off adults who apparently knew better, it had been the latter outcome.

_All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but not feel scared_

Many would laugh at me today if they knew the person I had been years ago. I was just a stupid teen, a dumb kid, who didn't know a damn thing in this world. That's what I had been told, that's what I had learned. I felt angry for such things, impossible lies to be claimed as truth. It was a sickening feeling. One I hated to accept. I refused to accept it and so, I denied the adults their wish, becoming even harder to tame, beginning an active threat to everything primed and proper within this world. Drugs became a haven, tears flowed rivers at night that even my brothers could not quell. Father never knew of them for we, his children, did not speak of it.

_wild horses I wanna be like you  
going closer to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses, oh_

I fell, and when I did it was the hardest thing anyone imagined. It did not fall into the ground, or into a pit of hell spoken of by most. I fell into a world of solace; loving arms gave me an embrace. I found love and fell head first, rather, ran head first, into a world I had always known, and had always hated. A girl came to seek me out. That girl was Michiru. I don't know why I felt as I did; perhaps it was because she was the first one of my kind, the first person with a rich family such as my own, who fully accepted me.

Whatever it was, a new insight came to my mind and I realized I wanted to be near her and she wanted to be near me. Nothing else mattered, at least not in my eyes.

~~~~~Michiru POV~~~~

That girl was reckless. She was such a rebellious girl. I was unsure if I should even speak with her. She was suspended almost weekly, her father's bribes were the only thing keeping her here. From my classical music club I could see her. She looked so odd in a baggy dress shirt and a pair of baggy pants. She ran freely in that fenced in enclosure. The horses would often be free from their saddles and reigns and a part of me wondered who this girl was. She looked to be a boy from a distance, but she was the one.

_whoahh Yeah, oh oh, ye-yeah_

She would often sneak food in her backpack. Tossing in apples or carrots to the tall animals at will she paid no heed to the signs advising not to do so. She got close to them eagerly, and as it turned out, I found myself less interested in my music and more interested in the sights the window next to me gave willingly. Sometimes she would fall in the dirt, other times she'd sit in between the bars of the fence where there was the space. She handed them oats without worry, cleaned their water daily. She was not a caregiver, she was a friend.

I wanted that. Perhaps not fully. I didn't think of it to be a fun idea to play around in the dirt and hay that the horses used as food and bedding, I saw no need to fling oats as wildly or break the rules…however there was something there. I couldn't tell you what exactly it was, or why it was there. She had this look about her that by the distance appeared to be a deep well of understanding. I know now it was nothing more than a look of utter idiocy, but when one gazes upon something from a second story window it was bound to be mistaken.

_I see the girl I wanna be  
Riding bare-back, care-free  
Along the shore  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head-first, head-long  
Without a thought  
To act and damn the consequence  
How I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I wanna break free_

I wanted part of what Haruka had. I wanted to allow myself to just say no to my obligations. To put down my violin for only a moment and run free at my own will. I always liked the water and I felt as if I had to just dive into her life like I would a vast ocean, the waves untamed and unclaimed. Violent at whim, cool and calm at call, unbidden by will…I wanted so much to be near the girl that acted so much like the place I loved most. Then I realized, she was nothing like the water, she was something far different.

That was why I went to the stable. I had to know what this woman was like, I had to understand. I did, ever so slowly; she showed me the brash action of the wind in my hair, the wild action of the unseen. In reposed answer, I taught how to be a real woman. The ocean with the unseen depth, answers miles under the surface, I showed her music, I quelled the anger. The ocean I longed for? It was there, along with the adventurous wind I never knew I needed.

_All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear, but not feel scared_

It was new to me. Her actions were aggressive the first time I got near her. She shot me off as another rich floozy after money. She told me I was attractive, yet I would be nothing more than a good lay. That was what she had told me at first and somehow, I felt as if my dreams would be dashed to bits. I feared that this girl would not care of me and leave me alone. I stayed with the horses that night instead of returning to my dormitory.

The next day when she returned to feed them she noted me and my unkempt appearance. If it was out pity or her way of apology I still remain unsure even years later. Whatever it was, I thank the gods she gave me that chance, that ability to teach her, to grow close to her, and finally to love her.

_Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to  
I wanna run with the wild horses  
Run with the wild horses, oh_

It was a slow start, but once that start happened she took my breath away. Soon I was just as bad as she was. I skipped class, ran around in my slip, although I never dressed as she would, I felt free for the first time. She smiled lightly and I remember with great fondness how she would dirty the piano keys with crumbs of food. The teacher in charge of out club hated that, but for me it was just another way for Haruka to defy the world, and, to teach me that sometimes it was alright to do so.

My parents often wondered why this girl, who often dressed as a man, walked me home on the weekends only to escort me back to my dorm before school on Monday. Back then, I hadn't an answer to give. I was fond of her, but I did not answer much. My parents didn't know well enough of her, and thus, they allowed me my freedom to spend my time with her. For once I was happy and I don't think they minded the cause at the time.

_I wanna run too.  
ohhh ohhh_

Haruka had taken the girl I was, and made me into a stronger person willing to be myself. I taught her how to calm her warring emotions and within this, we found our love. We ran for each other, with each other, and during those days, even if we never said a word about it. We knew. It simply was…no more, no less.

~~~~Haruka POV~~~

She was so stunning. So captivating to me. She was like the music she so loved. Sometimes she was elegant, light and airy, dark and mysterious, sad and lonely, happy and contented. Michiru was all of those things and more. It all depended on where she found herself. In class she was still that well to do woman who aspired into making it big in the music career, with her parents she was the daughter who would follow in the footsteps of her mother.

_recklessly abandoning myself before you_

With me…she didn't have to be anything…in my eyes she was already everything.

~~~~Michiru POV~~~

She made me feel complete. I had the answers I didn't have before. When I was at her side I was alright. She asked nothing more than what I could offer, and she was at my side when I felt I had nothing else. In the darkest of days and the coldest of nights she was there to protect me. It didn't matter to her who would stand in our way. She promised me that one day we would be free of the constraints of our world.

I no longer sought wealth. I sought to be by her side. I would have been happy living in a shack with little bread and hardly any water for the rest of my life…as long as I could be with her. We never said what we were back in those days. We had no name for whatever it was. Love? Devotion? Companionship? We never said what it was, and yet…I think I had known.

_I wanna open up my heart tell him how I feel  
woah woah_

Even if I wanted too, I spoke not a word of my true thoughts and real feelings.

~~~~~~End POV~~~

And so they ran. They graduated from school and then they decided enough was enough. Their plans for their lives included each other, and that meant defying all the logic that had been placed before them. Michiru, who had been promised into a marriage, would need to break it off. Haruka, who's father refused her any sort of boyish nature, would need to yet again rebel against him.

They would need to tell their families, and both of them knew it would lead to trouble.

_Wild horses I wanna be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing too  
I wanna run with the wild horses,  
run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses  
ohh woah ohh woah  
Yeeaaaah_

_I wanna run with the wild horses_

Their dreams, aspirations, desires, and needs had changed since fate had crossed their paths. If the red string really did exist, it was tying them together and making them stronger. What they sought was almost unreachable, and yet, they decided that they both wanted it. They wanted to speed ahead without fear of the repercussions simply so that they could fly into the heavens happily one day.

TBC~~~

* * *

Please read and review. Chapter two will be coming up shortly once I get a chance to type it out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two of this little three shot. For those of you who are reading this and have yet to read RW there is plenty more of them, and other great pairings in the longer winded series. If you care to check it out, then I highly encourage you to do so.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Song: Let's Give Them Something To Talk About.  
By: Bonnie Raitt

_Lyrics._  
Story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams of Young Love.

After graduation, the two had to split ways for a while, and that had been rather difficult for the two of them. After spending most of middle school, and all of finishing school together, they had grown rather fond of each other. Still each had family obligations to fulfill, and, subsequently break. Haruka left on travel to find herself, and consequently, had found herself on the newbie racing circuit on a whim due to a bet with one of her brothers who dabbled lightly in the sport. Michiru went off to begin her musical career with a small theater.

Dirt biking for whatever reason was a skill for Haruka and she loved it. She could easily out due the males hands down, and very few women raced. It was a dangerous sport, and one that most people frowned upon, however, she did look a lot like her youngest brother, and with his permission faked his name on the entry form. Once she had the skill, and had won a few races, she began to make a fan base under her own name. A small, but die hard group was all Haruka needed before her name started seeing her name in the paper. It wasn't a lot, a sentence here, a blip on the news there, only enough to make her face known.

Her fame was small, but seemingly long lasting as she then hit the big time, racing both cars and motorbikes for bigger named companies. She was only a stand it, and thus only got paid by the job, however it was a decent living and she hadn't much to say she could complain about. Her father was unable to control her any further, her brothers had seen that she got the job needed to live, and her apartment offered her a small, but affordable place. She had to go from paycheck to paycheck so spending was tight.

Still, part of Haruka couldn't forget about Michiru and what she used to have. Inside she was still the kid at heart and apart of her wanted nothing more than to find that girl in her fondest of memories. It wasn't long until that wish became reality, and within that reality came a truth that was somewhat hard to face.

_People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin'_

~~~~~~Haruka POV~~~~

I didn't know why, but back then I thought we would simply go our separate ways and never look back. It would have been easy enough. Promises were easily broken, especially as merely kids, and back then, that was all we were. A couple of crazy kids can make promises and almost expect them to be broken, it isn't hard to lie through your teeth, and I don't know, I guess a part of me believed that Michiru wasn't really going to wait around for me.

I was called to do a race for one of the small time drags, and I agreed. Drag racing wasn't something I liked to do; I preferred to be on the actual circuit, trying to speed by my opponent in skill rather than just by who could hit the pedal quickly enough. However, money was money, and I wasn't going to be picky. Turned out that the company I was racing for was giving away free benefit tickets that they had acquired. I agreed to go, and low and behold that was when I ran into the girl I thought and moved on with her life.

~~~~~~~Michiru POV~~~

She sat there in her tux; I couldn't help but smile inwardly since I thought she had come to see me. Imagine my utter shock later that night when she outright told me it was sheer luck. I guess most girls would have been offended but such an admission, but, I wasn't. I was happy to have seen her after so long. I guess you could say I felt emotionally lost. She was right here, in front of my eyes, and I could do nothing but gaze deeply wanting more.

_Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?_

No one falls in love as a child, or in our case, a teenager, and expect it to work out. At least, not if you have a sense of common logic anyway. Mine must have flown out the window since I couldn't have cared less about getting hurt. She was right here with me, at my side. Nothing else mattered to me, and I swear to the gods when she looked at me, I still saw the same person I had fallen in love with. I couldn't deny my feelings…and yet…

Haruka, she was going to try and deny hers.

~~~~~~Haruka POV~~~

"We're only really good friends." That's what I told her that night. It was a crock and I knew it. I loved her, I did, but I couldn't say that. What was a nice girl like her going to do with some slack off race car junkie like me? I ate out of the fridge, I didn't mind sleeping in the same clothing night after night, and my car was my only real home. The apartment I lived it was trashed constantly…I couldn't offer Michiru that type of life. She deserved so much more.

Yet, for some odd reason, we continued to have a lie of a friendship.

We went everywhere, and I do mean everywhere. The movies, the arcade, a few isolated spots on a hill, the zoo and aquarium, dear gods the places I took her too were endless. The only place I hadn't honestly taken her too was my bedroom. If she had been any other girl I would have taken her there in a heartbeat, but she needed more than a good lay, and I wasn't going to lay one dishonest hand on her. She was a goddess and I wouldn't ever hurt her like that.

Often I would lay in bed at night and dream about her and I. Simple little things…happiness we'd never had. That's what I dreamed of. A small house, a couple of adopted kids, a few friends and a backyard barbecue. I wanted so much; I craved for her and I to be happy together. I wanted to kiss her, hold her, protect her, and I wanted to tell her my true feelings…

The thing was, I'm sure she already knew.

~~~~~Michiru POV~~~~

She would give me that flirtatious grin, and although I knew she had eyes for only me, she was attracting a large sum of fans merely by walking down the street. She would stop and smile at these girls. The boys would stop and stare at me too. We had to grin and bear it. We simply had to accept that we couldn't have a relationship yet. I had told my parents I hadn't wanted to wed a man because I wanted to have a foot in the door when it came to my career. My parents had obliged my wish willingly, and I was happy for the reprieve.

_I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
It took a rumor to make me wonder  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
Thinking 'bout you every day  
Dreaming 'bout you every night  
Hoping that you feel the same way  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, Darlin'_

There were three little words I wanted to say to Haruka, three words she wanted to say to me, however we had to remain in the closet as long as possible. Her father had an idea about her, Haruka was a rather blunt person after all, and it would be hard to miss her hints about the matter. Even so, I knew all too well what she wanted to tell me...

Sadly, so did the tabloids.

So, we denied our feelings. Both to the public, and to ourselves, we denied everything possible. It was the only thing we could do. Haruka the playboy, Michiru the concert violinist, it was all over the papers. We couldn't very well even go to dinner without someone trying to take a photo. We felt as if it was a gigantic wall between us, trapped, violated, and completely outraged.

And rightly so..

~~~~~Haruka POV~~~

I can't count how many times I've wanted to cram someone's camera into a place that's never seen the light of day. I would have been more than happy to show those idiots the true meaning of a scandal if they would have let me, but no, Michiru wouldn't allow it. We go to a few movies, we eat a few dinners, and automatically we must be lovers committing adultery on our significant others, never mind the fact that we weren't in a relationship with anyone…

The press made sure the papers were filled with stupid theories…some claimed I was a man, others called us cousins, and dear god, one of them called me transgendered! The lists were endless...now I admit, I do look and act kind of like a guy, but that's my business only…also far be it from me to tell someone they can't love another person because of race, gender and the like, however, I personally would never have any type of sexual encounter with my cousin…

Granted that Minako is far younger than me…it just isn't a good thing to be spouting that complete trash and expect me to take it sitting down. All the press did was continually piss me off…I mean really…of all the stupid immoral things to say…sleeping with my cousin…they better have one hell of a photo editor, after all, Michiru and I look nothing alike…never mind the fact that my only female cousin not in England or America at the time had been Minako…and last time I looked she had been blond, and still is too this day…

_Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?_

Anyway you get the idea…

~~~~~~Michiru POV~~~~

Our lives were becoming a train wreck. The only good thing about everything had been the fact that I was really starting to think about things seriously. I had figured that if the press was really interested in us, why not give them what they had wanted? Perhaps not too their face, but, that was about the same time that I had decided I really wanted to be with Haruka…

Intimately.

It wasn't a bad thing to want a lover, and Haruka seemed the one for me. We were fresh out of school, and yet, I felt as if I had my entire life figured out. I wanted her. The smell of her motor oil and gasoline after a big race was actually a turn-on. Despite what people thought, I found her to be dashing in her track suit. Pealing it off of her, sharing a hot shower, her hands on my body playing me so well and good...

She was everything I wanted. That rough and tumble, lighthearted fun loving girl. She was still there, but gods, Haruka had gotten stronger too, she looked more, pardon the term, but manly…she was the shining example of a pretty boy. Her short hair, her blue eyes, that roguish grin, her tall figure, the way her breasts were small but oh so firm, her voice that was naturally husky and naturally feminine. She was everything and nothing all at the same time.

I wanted to be in her embrace, I felt as if without her I would be unable to live, her very existence the light of my day.

~~~Haruka POV~~~

Back then, when we finally came to terms with things, or rather, when I finally conceded that we were more than simply just friends, I felt like I could fly. It turned into a game. How far could we push, how overt could we be without the real truth slipping out? We wanted to find out. We were daredevils, and let me just say I was a very, very bad influence on Michiru. We would be coy about or relationship, and yet, oh so very out all at the same time.

If a reporter asked us something, we would answer back with a question. I personally think we angered a lot of people. My father was very displeased with my antics and disowned me. I shrugged it off as if it was nothing, however on the inside, I was really hurt. He was my dad, and although I wasn't exactly the best kid growing up and made a lot of mistakes I had hoped he would love me for who I was…even if I hadn't lived up to his expectations.

My brothers soon followed.

All I could do was act like it didn't bother me…

~~~~Michiru POV~~~

Although, inside she was crying...

I knew that almost all too well. Every time she kissed me I tasted salt on her lips. At night I would feel her embrace me, and I could feel her shaking outwardly, even if all her tears were held inside, she was so upset. So very, deeply, hurt. I couldn't do much. No one could. Her home life hadn't always been great, but it had been hers. She accepted her father for who he was without question, why couldn't he accept her?

She'd ask me that a lot.

_Let's give them something to talk about  
A little mystery to figure out  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?_

I had no answer. My parents ignored the papers…I didn't have to deal with them, although truth be told that if they ever found out they wouldn't be happy. They had a man they wanted me to wed, and I had been such a pushover most of my childhood that I'm sure they still thought I would go along with their wishes. Besides that fact, the paper gave nothing but lies anyway, and my parents knew that. I was their good little girl; they'd never have a reason to doubt me. For the moment, it had been working for my advantage; however, poor Haruka was still hurting, and I was helpless to stop the pain.

I was grasping at straws trying to figure out how to deal with this situation and I kept coming up at a loss. Out of desperation, I called Mrs. Aino. She's Haruka's aunt, and a fairly decent woman. She had seen everything going on and didn't hesitate to start asking questions almost instantly. Although she had been close to Haruka, she never dabbled into anything too overtly. She had her own children to worry about, however when I told her about Haruka's father, sparks went flying and she jumped in head first…

I guess brash reaction runs in the family…Minako's the same way now that she's older…

~~~Haruka POV~~~

So anyway, my aunt calls me and gives me an ear full. That was around the time I had accepted the fact I wanted a clean slate so to speak. This was getting to be too much, and I desperately wanted things to cool down. She took Michiru and I in, told us she loved us, and that if I was in love with Michiru she was now family. It was a simple as that. Minako was happy I was around more, and Michiru was happy to have other women around.

I'm not the type to like to gossip, or shop for clothing, or anything like that…it just isn't my style. Anyway, the friends Minako had, as well as the parents of her friends found out too. It was like a snowstorm hit. I swear to god, I hadn't seen such a stir in my life. Quite honestly one day I'm sitting on the front porch of my aunt's house and a blur of people about swarmed the house.

Granted they weren't exactly strangers…I knew them obviously, but it wasn't like I had been really close to them at the time. Still Michiru needed more people in her life, the fact that she was around me, the rumors, and everything in between had made most of her other friends abandon her…I couldn't be a buddy when I was her lover, and thankfully my aunt, cousin, and their friends filled the voids that I was unable to fulfill.

~~~Michiru POV~~~

Needless to say, these people became Haruka's family. It was so odd, and it wasn't long before these poor girls hit the papers too, although thank the gods, it was very short lived. It was a rather odd group, and fairly large. It didn't make sense. Haruka threw herself headfirst into the mess, and, like I had grown accustomed to doing where Haruka was concerned, found myself doing the same. I knew well of the antics Minako got into, but now I was getting involved first hand, and let me just say…it felt liberating.

_Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love, love, love, love?_

Life seemed good then. Even with all of the tabloids going berserk, the craziness of our new found family and friends, life could only go on for so long before I finally had to tell my family, and when I did, I knew it would lead to trouble…even so, I accepted it for what it was. Another hard trial, another daunting task. I knew telling them wouldn't end well, and yet still, I left a small hope in my heart that they would be happy that I was happy.

Looking back, telling them hadn't gone according to plan; however there is the fact that it could have been far worse…

TBC~~~

* * *

Please leave a review. Part three will be up when I get a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the final chapter in this three shot series. If you've been following the main series, fear not, more chapters will be posted in that soon, if you haven't checked it out and liked this, go ahead and give it a try. I don't think you'll be disappointed. This is the chapter that earned it an M rating, it's a little crass at some parts, however, I wanted to prove a point. I'm sure we've (anyone in the GLBTQ community essentially) all gone through what Haruka rants about and Rei's very NOT miko like behavior was added good measure. If religion in general upsets you, or if the ideals behind orthodox religion and the GLBTQ community may upset you, please read this segment at your own risk. I know it can be a very delicate subject matter, and I really have no intention of offending anyone, however, if you do feel offended by what you see, let me know in a PM and I will be happy tone it down. Please leave a review.

For those who have read the series, since this does have a sort of flashback feel too it, you'll need to keep in mind some characters, such as Makoto and Rei, are far more crass than they are than when their older and more mature. there are more POV jumps in this chapter as more characters add their views. It's ok to be confused since the only real aim is to go with the flow...

The lyrics should be taken as the rumors that went flying about...the flash back scenes are during the time when the actual scandal took place, the POV's are an unnamed amount of years later, but you can assume by time line that it is before the graduation of the teens, or sometimes after (Roughly in the first arc of the actual RW series.)

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Song: Suds In The Bucket  
By: Sara Evans

_Lyrics  
_Story

* * *

Chapter 3: That's the Story.

Well, needless to say, Michiru eventually told her family. Her parents weren't happy, but they loved her anyway. They did insist she move back home though, and upon inspection of Haruka they denied the request. If Michiru wanted to date a woman, they didn't like it, but, would tolerate it. Haruka on the other hand…

~~~Haruka POV~~~

Hate is a rather large understatement when it comes to the thoughts Michiru's parents have about me. You should have heard all of their ranting. It was so out of line. It was questions mixed with accusations. Half of it was irrational and stupid. I don't even know where to start. Anything they could throw at me they used as possible arsenal to keep me away with a stick. Thank god for my aunt to keep me calm, that's all I have to say about their complete crap.

It was one rant after another. I corrupted their daughter, how could I commit such a sin, and we can't forget the little matter that I was going to go to hell. Oh man you have no idea how absurd it got. I might as well have walked into an orthodox church naked with a tattoo defiling all Ten Commandments on my body and shouted that I was gay in the middle of a prayer. Even if I had done all of that, and probably more, I still wouldn't have sinned as badly as I apparently had in their eyes. I turned Michiru gay after all.

I kid you not, it was literally that bad.

I mean of all the stupid things to do. How in the world you magically turn a person into a homosexual is beyond my comprehension. Alright, I'll admit, I'm no doctor, but turning a person gay? Of all the stupid things I've come across this one is pretty high on the list of idiocy. Even I know enough of basic human logic to tell you that it was an outlandish rebuke as to why I couldn't be around Michiru, but whatever…some people are just stiffs.

Well Michiru went home alright, but it was to talk sense into them, not to leave me behind. She went because she loved them, although we all had to admit that they were going overboard, they were her parents. It was all I could do to see her go, my going with her wasn't going to help matters at all, so as a smart person, I stayed with my aunt waiting for Michiru to tell me what was going on.

~~~Michiru POV~~~~

And call I did. Let me tell you one thing about my parents. They are what one would call…odd…I love them dearly mind you, however they tend to blow matters out of proportion at irrational times. Now, you figure, they've seen me around Haruka all of my high school life, read the tabloids when it got really bad, and on top of everything Haruka was disowned…now you would tend to think, that as a parent you would choose one of those other times to over react.

Not when I've come out of the closet, presented to you the same woman from the papers, and told you that I had been in a stable relationship for quite awhile. Besides the fact that I came out after my birthday, making me eighteen years of age, thus old enough to make my own choices…this is what most logical people would normally think.

Again I repeat, I love my parents dearly, however logic does seem to evade them at the worst possible times. This was obviously one of them.

Mind you, I played along with them at first. I tried to be civil; I agreed to stay home with them and speak with them. I was hoping sooner or later they would see things my way. They got the part about me liking women fairly easily and without adding too many guilt trips onto me. The topic of Haruka was an entirely different story, and quickly I realized that it wouldn't work out as long as my parents thought they had control over me and my life. Needless to say, I wasn't going to wait around for them to be ok with my lifestyle and choice about Haruka.

It was mine after all. I knew it made me happy. That was all that mattered right?

~~~~Haruka POV~~~

So we made a plan. Her parents were rather wealthy; however they also spent their money wisely by not having a fully staffed household. Unlike my upbringing that had been filled butlers, maids, and nannies galore, Michiru had an idea of what a somewhat normal family was like. As a result, Michiru knew household chores like the back of her hand. She could cook better than I could, clean very quickly, and things I would cringe at didn't faze her in the slightest. Her mother had taught her early on that if you could do something without hired help, it was better to do so.

Anyway, we knew our actions were going to cause a riot as far as the press would be concerned, however we couldn't just keep quiet our entire lives either. Michiru's parents would either come around, or abandon her. We knew the stakes, we had gone through it once before when my father decided he didn't want to consider me his child anymore. It wouldn't be easy, but we never really expected it to be either.

~~~Minako POV~~~

Oh man, they were nuts. My mom and I were so shocked to find out they were going to plan this. The press would be all over the place. I just knew it. You want to talk about one of the biggest news scandals in history right here in our own backyard, this would be it. Haruka was pretty famous by this time, she was in the big time races after all. Michiru was an at home hero with all of her charities she played in, and people knew who they were. It would be pretty hard not to know either one or the other of them…

This was going to hit…majorly. Apart of me was proud that they were going to fight for what they believed in...another part of me, well lets just say i couldn't help but want to fling myself into the fray. i had to be moral support after all.

~~~Mrs. Aino POV~~~

Well love is reckless, and I have to admit, this was no exception. If there had ever been a popularity battle for the front page news in the local papers Haruka and Michiru won by a landslide…it lasted for months! Now I love my niece, don't get me wrong, but I was ready to pull out my hair at all of the hype. You couldn't turn around without seeing their faces on some television or newspaper. The radio stations were no better during their broadcasts and anywhere you went people were talking...

Back then, I think you could say that it was just a little stressful.

~~~End POV/ Start Flashback~~~

_She was in the backyard - they say it was a little past nine  
When her prince pulled up - a white pickup truck  
Her folks shoulda seen it comin' - it was only just a matter of time  
Plenty old enough - and you can't stop love  
She stuck a note on the screen door - "sorry but I got to go"  
That was all she wrote - her mama's heart was broke  
That was all she wrote - so the story goes_

"Stupid papers." Haruka growled as she crumpled up yet another annoying Sunday delivery. "Of all the crap in the world to write about they have to write about us." She pulled out her walk-man to blast music into her ears; she was so tired of everything.

"We knew this would happen." Michiru was playing a game of chess to pass the time.  
"That may be so, but I agree with Haruka, it's getting to be a bit much." Ami answered simply. "They need to let it pass."  
"Fat frickin' chance." Makoto scoffed agreeing with the walk-man idea. "Michiru's parents even declared her a missing person. Stupid assholes…"  
"Makoto!" Ami wasn't a fan of Makoto's rude demeanor. "Watch your mouth. It's not right to be saying things like that."  
"It's alright." Michiru wasn't defending the situation; however she knew Haruka felt the same way. "Let them rant, my parents did over step themselves this time."

"I warned you it was a bad idea." Setsuna sat next to Minako watching the television that had been muted because of the news blip. "This will pass if you give it time, however, I wouldn't advise you pull any other stupid stunts in the future, no matter how much to claim to love someone." Setsuna had been a long time friend of Michiru's and had gotten fairly close to Haruka as a result. "All this stress isn't good for anybody."

"Yeah, well I can't leave the damn house because of this crap." Haruka ranted popping a handful of oyster crackers into her mouth, chopping down loudly, and chewing with her mouth full. "I'm getting cabin fever here. Can't people let this go, its bordering three weeks already."

"The papers will do what they wish. Enjoy the time off for a while." Setsuna answered calmly.  
"I think that's half the issue." Makoto answered, giving away the obvious. "Don't you get it, staying cooped up in here is a pain in the balls."  
"Stop using such trashy language!" Saeko yelled from the kitchen.  
"You're not my mother! I don't need to listen to you!" Makoto shot back indignantly.  
"Zoisite, do something with your sister before I lay the smack down!" Saeko called, aggravated that he had yet to try and correct Makoto himself.

Reaching around from his spot on the floor, he nailed Makoto in the back of the head. "Watch your mouth or next time you'll answer too her. Got it?" All Makoto did was shrug and pull out a cigarette that he quickly apprehended. "Don't do that either…I swear, when did you turn into the kid from hell?"

"When you picked me up from the orphanage I was already corrupted so no worries bro." Makoto smirked looking like the troublesome teen she was.  
"Alright, remind me again how you got to like a punk kid like her?" Michiru asked Ami highly confused. Makoto wasn't exactly a prize catch.  
"How did you end up with my cousin?" Minako pitched in amused.  
"Touché" Michiru answered quietly. "I retract my last comment."

_Now her daddy's in the kitchen - starin' out the window  
Scratchin' and a rackin' his brains  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the line_

"Real smooth guys, real smooth." Setsuna answered with a smile as she flipped channels. "You're are on every news station and even are on a few prime time talk shows too. How in the world am I supposed to find out the weather or any important information if you guys keep hogging all the air time?" Then she and Minako burst out laughing as a rather indignant picture found the screen. "Did she really flip off the camera guy or is that photo altered?"

"No, they didn't change the photo. She did indeed do that." Michiru answered dryly.

~~~~End flashback/ Start Haruka POV~~~

Anyway, as you could have guessed, it got really crazy after that. Michiru and I were stuck inside for about three solid months. We rarely went out because of the entire ruckus that her parents had started. First, they stated her to be a missing person, and then when they found out that we reported that claim as a lie, they stated that I had kidnapped her. Heaven forbid that she actually was trying to live out the life she wanted.

Her dad was who you could call a rather annoying individual, and her mom was a persistent woman. In any case, they didn't make our lives easy with all of their stupid claims. Now I don't declare to be the nicest person on earth, in fact, I'll admit I'm pretty far from it when someone manages to anger me. That was why I had been told never to leave the house without a calm, rational, person with me. Apparently, attacking the news reporters and camera people could have been seen as a bad thing.

I wouldn't have cared. I'd had don't it anyway, if only Michiru had let me.

~~~~Michiru POV~~~

By that time, my parents had gone way overboard. I could see them having a momentary panic attack, I did walk away unannounced, but they should have just let matters lie once they knew I was alright. I did leave a note and a phone call; it wasn't as if I fell off the face of the earth. Although, thinking back, it would have seemed to have been a smarter option at the time. At least then they wouldn't have attacked my cell phone with calls every five seconds or other idiotic gestures of desperation.

People didn't stop talking, and it wasn't limited to only the press. Sadly, our friends had gotten involved too, willingly, thank god, but it didn't help that they still had to put up with the press being total frustration all of their own.

~~~End POV/Start Flash back~~~

_Now don't you wonder what the preacher's gonna preach about Sunday morn  
Nothin' quite like this has happened here before  
Well he must have been a looker - smooth talkin' son of a gun  
For such a grounded girl - to just up and run  
Course you can't fence time - and you can't stop love_

"Please sir. You must have a statement to give." The reporter was being rather clingy.  
"I have nothing to say in regards to this manner." Grandfather Hino shook his head.  
"Is it true you know of them well? As a man of the cloth, how do you feel about their mannerisms?" She tried again, shoving her microphone in his face.  
"Again, it is not my business what I think, and I will not disclose such possibly compromising information." He answered again.  
"Is it true that your granddaughter knows them personally?" her prying was getting annoying.

"I'm his granddaughter, now what in the hell do you want?" Rei shouted as she held her broom in her hand. She had remained quiet long enough.  
"I simply request an interview with you." She answered with a smirk on her face, her eyes behind her glasses twinkling in delight.  
"Who are you exactly?" Rei raised an eyebrow. She knew she knew this woman from somewhere.  
"Nana." The woman answered informally presenting her card. "You can simply call me Nana." She would do anything to get the scoop.

"Oh, you're that idiot photographer for the gossip page in the weekly newspaper." Rei nodded unhappily. "Sorry not interested in an interview, however, I would be highly interested in kicking your repentant butt to the curb if you even think of defiling the good name of my friends." Her voice was low as she heatedly whispered the next sentence. "My best friend is her cousin, so let me just say, if you're name comes up in conversation, I won't hesitate to put the blame on you. Got that?" When the woman nodded quietly Rei smiled with an evil twist. "Good then go have a blessed day somewhere else."

The woman did indeed scurry away rather quickly and Grandfather Hino merely sighed. "Rei, you really shouldn't be so quick to anger." Seeing the look on her face he just rolled his eyes trying to retain any overly absurd comments. "Or smile like that…people will think you're a miko possessed."

"I will be happy to be to act as one, just as long as they leave Minako and her family alone." Rei answered returning to her tasks. Her grandfather raised an interested eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

_Now all the biddy's in the beauty shop gossip goin' non-stop  
Sippin' on pink lemonade  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the line_

"Honestly, I can't see why she's allowing this to continue." Saeko ranted onward. "This has gone on far enough."  
"So says the woman who's past isn't so light either." Akane smirked at the look that received. "I'm only pointing out that you don't have room to talk."  
"No, but I do, and I have to say I agree." Ikuko sighed out. "I'm worried about the girls. Usagi had been acting irrational over everything."  
"So has Rei." Akane nodded. "Her grandfather is so angry; you should have heard him howling over the phone yesterday. He was livid."  
"Well my sister was partly to blame for that you know." Zoisite sighed, he couldn't believe the stunts those kids pulled. "I feel badly Ami got involved."  
"It was bound to happen. Your sister has been getting into more and more trouble and taking Ami along with her." Saeko sighed; she wasn't fond of it either.  
"Oh please, Ami hardly did anything." Ikuko rolled her eyes. "Usagi was the one who crashed into the light pole." What was it with those girls and trouble?

"The fact of the matter is that they're plenty old enough to know better." Saeko responded glancing at her new haircut for a moment. "All of them, Ami included. These stunts are turning into a dangerous proposition. If their trying to scare away the news crews they're doing a good job of it, but in the meantime they're attracting the attention of local authorities."

"That isn't anything new." Zoisite deadpanned. "Makoto gets in trouble with her probation officer almost every week."  
"Too true." Ikuko agreed. "I constantly need to keep Usagi in line. She'll be suspended for three days if she's late for class one more day this month."  
"Ami never had any of those problems before." Saeko wasn't sure what to do with it all.  
"Well it's about time she started." Akane laughed, Saeko just rolled her eyes.  
"Welcome to motherhood." Ikuko smirked. "May your Ami cause you as much trouble as Usagi does me!"  
"And Makoto does me…" Zoisite added in waiting for his turn for a new hair style.

~~~End Flashback/ Start Rei POV~~~  
You never believe the antics a few of us got into because of this entire thing. I mean, yeah, I'm used to Minako's crazy ideas. However, when you add an entire army of angry high school teenagers and an equal army of adults, not all of them logical, you can likely guess for yourself the amount of fights we got into while chasing away reporters, however I really liked Minako, even back then, and I would be damned if I let some stupid reporter one up me.

I'll admit, I got carried away a few times. Once we actually got Makoto to cover herself in fake charms and run screaming out of Minako's front door yelling like a depraved spirit back from the grave. It shouldn't have been funny, I of all people shouldn't have ever come up with the idea however, sometimes you can't help but laugh at the outcome. Grandpa wasn't the least bit amused after he found out, and I've gotta say, that was the first time I actually saw him ready to spit nails at all of us.

Seeing six reporters have near panic attacks was well worth the earful and grounding I got hands down.

~~~Makoto POV~~~

I never really had what one would call a large family, and most of the one I had was lost when I was a little kid. That was why I had been willing to protect Haruka and Michiru. They were like me in their own way. Granted the way they lost their families were because of their choices, I couldn't help but feel for them. Haruka and I really got closer the more time she spent with Minako, and in the end of it all, I can't help but say she's like family too me too now.

Michiru and I butt heads on occasion. I can't say I'm attached at the hip with her. We're like acquaintances more than anything, but Ami seems to like her...so whatever. It's not really a big deal for me. I just acted like I always seemed too. It may have caused problems, but it's not like we didn't get over it. Back in those says, and even now, I'm the go with the flow kind of girl. Yeah, we caused problems, can't deny that for a second, but for what it was worth, it made us stronger as a group.

For the first time in my life I finally understood what it meant to have a very large family. I hadn't ever had that before. I wasn't willing to give it up either, and even if I could have handled myself better, done smarter things, I don't regret defending Haruka and Michiru.

~~~Michiru's POV~~~

Our friends and family attracted quite a lot of trouble. It was all that most of them could do to make sure they didn't drive their own families' nuts. The rumor finally dwindled out for the most part, after a long wait. I was finally glad when it was all over and done with. I lost contact with my parents in the end of it all. It wasn't exactly in a bad way. We just stopped talking. Nowadays, years later, it's hard to pick up the phone and call them.

When it first happened I was too angry to speak with them. After things cooled down, I considered it, but feared the drama would start back up again. Things continued like that, and now, I just don't see the need to call. If they want me, they know how to find me. If they care about who I'm with, the family I want to have, or any of that, they could call me just as easily as I could them. I digress; it's all water under the bridge in my eyes.

~~~~Haruka POV~~~~

Now, life is life. My family, well it's not all blood related. In fact, most of my family in reality is just a bunch of really, really, good friends. I don't care though, I'd do anything for them, and they would do anything for me. That's how it should be. I know it's kind of odd, but hey, what can you do. Sometimes life isn't perfect, I know mine wasn't, especially not as a kid...now though?

I'd say life is pretty good…not perfect...but I'm happy.

~~~End POV~~~

While it may have been true that most of the rumor fizzled out, the fact still remains that Haruka and Michiru are household names. They caused one heck of an upstart, and while most casual people forgot about the dynamic duo and their cluster of friends, there are a few fans that can still look back and whisper about what the two stars went and did.

_She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window  
And they're headin' up to Vegas tonight  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the line_

Every now and then you'll hear a crack about a playboy teenager who swept an innocent young school girl off her feet. Off color comments will sound from the streets as occasionally somebody remembers Michiru's upbringing, calling her a floozy or some other rude name. A fan will cheer, praising them for beating the odds, a child will look at them funny, thinking Haruka is still a man…and life, well it continues on.

The scandal, while not totally forgotten, is a thing of the past. An event filled with memories...it changed their lives forever, but all in all…that was a good thing.

END!

* * *

And that ends the three shot that explains their scandal. Oh by the way, for those of you who didn't get the inside joke, Nana is the reporter from the first season who got turned into the ninja youma during the episode where the Sailor Senshi fake a big argument to try to Usagi get captured to go and rescue Mamoru.


End file.
